My Wish for You
by CharlieMichelle
Summary: Its a story from a memory from years ago. The tale a mother never told her children, a place her husband's never been to. In the aftermath of December 7th, 1941. This is what it took to get a pilot back to paradise.
1. Chapter One

A/N: New story obviously, please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor the movie or land. I do however own Aimee McManus/Beirman, quite literally at that too.

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_This is something that's been needed to come off my chest for a while. It's a story of a memory from years ago, it's the tale that a mother never told her children. A place that not even a husband knows about. A past that has never been confronted until today. It takes great courage and admiration to admit a wrong doing, it takes even greater courage and admiration to see that what you did was right, and throughout this entire time what we did wrong or right was neither seen or heard. The place I'm talking about is a place of paradise, Pearl Harbor in the year 1942. Its not the story of what happened during a certain time, but what happened after that I'm focused on._

_Pearl was something that I could never explain, it was something that although you read about it, you watched a movie on it, or you were taught it you won't understand it. It wasn't just the explosions of the bombs that the Japanese dealt us, it wasn't just the deciding factor of World War Two for the United States. It wasn't just the lives we lost that day, or the retaliation that was given back. Pearl was a place where for some love managed to over come the devastation, for others it was an escape from the world they grew up in, exploring new heights of enjoyment and sorrow._

_On December 7th, 1941, just before 8 a.m. Japanese fighter planes bombed the Pearl Harbor naval base near Honolulu Hawaii. The attack itself lasted just over two hours, but the impact that it left was that of enormous devastation. In the wake of the attack 20 American naval vassals were lost, including 8 major battleships and almost 200 planes. There were more than 2,000 American lives that were claimed, and over 1,000 more were injured._

_One day later President Franklin D. Roosevelt asked the United States Congress to declare war on Japan, which would later put us in the midst of World War II. Congress agreed to his request with only one vote against the motive. Less than a week later Japan's allies; Germany and Italy declared war on the United States which Congress responded with fairly._

_More than two years after the initial start of World War Two, and the United States was finally thrown into the middle of the conflict._

_I wasn't there, I couldn't begin to tell you the emotions from that day. I was sent to Pearl after the attack, to replace a nurse, and although I was welcomed there I knew that I didn't belong in a place like Pearl, a place so surreal that I only imagined it in my small suburban home life. I was too plain to be in a place like that and even weeks after the attack I couldn't fathom how all those other nurses and sailors, pilots and soldiers were handling staying in that one place._

_Looking around at the damage still there, wounds still fresh would forever be left in my mind. It's something that you don't forget, its something that made anger rise in even the most peaceful blind man, someone who couldn't see but could feel the damage done._

_There is nothing important about what I have to say, there is nothing important about the life that I touched. This isn't the story singly focused on my opinions and my feats. This is the story of a pilot who managed to overcome a blow that was given to him, before, after, and during the Pearl Harbor attack._

_Captain Daniel Walker, a pilot that I tended to after the Doolittle Raid was left broken hearted, spiritless, and alone. He was injured in more ways than one, but he made a recovery. I'm not sure where he's at today but I know that whatever it is he's doing, whoever he's with, he's happy._

_I can often think back to the conversations we used to have in and out of the hospital. I can remember the heartfelt truths we told each other, and nearly twenty years later with my husband sitting in the next room over I can still confidently say that I loved him. That without going to Pearl I wouldn't have met him, and that even though it took the death of a girl who was loved and too young to die to get me there I don't regret taking the assignment._

_My name is Aimee McManus, and I was a World War II nurse. I was stationed in New York, then in Chicago, before finally being placed in Pearl Harbor. I helped heal a broken man, and I fell in love. And now here I sit on December 7th, 1960 at the age of thirty nine I'm finally finding it in me to recount at least my part of the story._

_The story of after Pearl Harbor, and what it took to get America back on its feet._

_Signed,_

_Lt. Aimee McManus "Beirman"_

_

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Delayed! Sorry I got throat surgery, a sorry excuse I know but unfortunately I didn't realize it'd actually kick my ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor the movie or land. I do however own Aimee McManus/Beirman, quite literally at that too.

* * *

Her hair was about mid-back length it was a light strawberry blonde. Her build was slim but filled out nicely, her curves were where they were supposed to be. Her face was seemingly flawless, freckles spread out across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her lips were fire engine red her eyelashes curled and her cheeks had a nice pink blush to them. Her eyes were a bright clear blue and they were impossible to mistaken.

She was slowly making her way off the plane that had landed moments ago. She was looking around, she must have looked like something else because people were cautiously watching as she stepped down each stairs, when her feet met solid ground she slowly looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in Hawaii, a dream that she never thought would come true, she was standing in the beautiful paradise that made national news, and probably world news because of lives lost.

"Lt. Beirman!" She looked around and spotted a young nurse with long dark hair, she was wearing a floral pattern dress. She was smiling in the direction of Lt. Beirman. "Lieutenant!" The dark haired beauty walked towards the confused young lady. "I'm Lt. Johnson."

"Pleasure." The younger nurse shook Lt. Johnson's hand that was offered. "My name is Aimee."

"Aimee." Aimee smiled that sweet smile that would convince anyone she was younger than she was. "I'm Evelyn, I'm one of the nurses you'll be living with."

"I look forward to it." Aimee looked down slightly remembering why she was stationed there. "I'm really, terribly sorry about your friend."

Evelyn's smile left her face and she nodded. "It's hard to think that it all happened last month."

"Evelyn… if you don't, if you don't mind could you take me to the harbor?" Evelyn looked into Aimee's eyes. "It's just, I'm an outsider to all of it, and I wasn't here so how could I actually know how to help?"

Evelyn laughed lightly. "You're a nurse, you don't need to see the battle zone to know how to treat the wounded." Aimee took a deep breath.

"I want to pay my respects." Evelyn nodded her head. It's been nearly a months since the attack, and although the damages were slowly getting fixed it still seemed like yesterday. The hospital was no longer an empty and easy going place, in fact if you walked into the hospital wearing a nurses uniform you were immediately to check up on your patients. The nurses that were already stationed there enjoyed the down time, but it prepared them for nothing.

"I'll take you down, then we'll get you settled." Aimee smiled again. Evelyn led her to a taxi. Although being a new place with a completely new setting and feeling was something that Aimee would dream about in her home, it was something she thought she'd never be able to experience. Even through the strife Pearl Harbor still shown as beautiful with the ocean sparkling in the sun light, and the far off mountains of the volcanoes on other islands in the distance, it was something that pictures couldn't do justice.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Evelyn was looking out her window, fantasizing long gone from her mind, now as she looked out the window of the moving vehicle she only hoped and prayed that Danny Walker and Rafe McCawley made it back to her safely, the other problems when both of them coming back she would face head on. Aimee on the other hand was taking in the surroundings, how the kids were still out there playing, how it was January an there was no snow, a new scene for Aimee. She was thinking about the people she'd meet, the patients she'd get. She was thinking about the possibility of maybe, just maybe she'd be able to experience something remarkable here.

The daydreams and the prayers were interrupting when the taxi came to a stop, Evelyn stepped out of the car with a sigh, while Aimee took her time. It was something that she would never want to see, but something she had to see. The mass of the attack had managed to be fixed up, to its best ability given the fact it's only been a month. Evelyn led her down to the harbor, as close as they could get.

"My God." Aimee whispered. There were still ships in ruins, still men cleaning up. Oil still in the waters. "I can't even imagine being here during the ordeal."

Evelyn laughed softly, cynically. "No one can, no one wants to. It's something that when it happens people feel bad and wish it didn't happen but no one really takes a stand to help right away. It's something that takes the breath out of your lungs and it makes your stomach drop and your heart squeeze, you get tears in your eyes but you can't just stop what you're doing. I have patients who have accounted to me what happened with them." She stopped to shake her head and look on to the horizon of what used to be one of the biggest naval ship yards of the U.S. "One boy, he's eighteen and you know what he's destined to do with his future? Fight in a war that was never his to fight. And what did he get when he wasn't fighting, burns that cover nearly half his body."

Aimee watched in silence as Evelyn poured out what her patients have gone through, it was a horror story at best. It brought Aimee to tears but she didn't let them drop, how could she? She never met them, and she wasn't there when these things happened to them. How could she cry for them, it seemed almost disrespectful.

"Betty was a great friend. She was only seventeen." This stopped Aimee.

"Seventeen?"

"Yes, she lied about her age because she just wanted to help. She fell in love too. Now she's gone and he's off fighting in this war, the same one that Danny and Rafe are and for what? In the end people are people and they're dying and I can't do anything but stand back and watch."

In the heat of the moment Aimee stared at the damages still left, it wasn't a pretty sight. She let the emotion sink into her for real, she made a mental prayer to bless those who died. "Who's Danny and Rafe?"

The smile was back on Evelyn's face. "Rafe is ultimately the love of my life, and Danny's the love of the times." It seemed that Evelyn was going to say no further to Aimee so she took the time to suggest visiting the hospital.

"Of course." Evelyn said. They walked back to the taxi, Aimee traveled lightly she only really had two suitcases with all of her personal belongings. "First I want to take you back to the nurses quarters, then we can walk to the hospital."

"Sounds lovely." Aimee said. She was nervous, would the other nurses like her? Would they despise her because she in fact ended up taking the place of one of their dear friends? Would it just be like every other time when she ended up working double shifts and filling in for people regardless because she had no friends to make her see something other than work. When they arrived at the house it was empty, Evelyn explained that the girls were working and the ones that weren't working usually spent their days down in the town, she led Aimee to her room she'd be sharing it with a nurse named Sandra.

"You'll love her!" Evelyn explained happily after they got her settled and were on their way to the hospital. "She's smart and funny but she's a sweetheart."

"I'm sure they're all great Evelyn." Aimee didn't sound so sure, and although Evelyn picked up on it she pretended not to notice. To Evelyn Aimee seemed a little fresh, not as in the talking back way, but in the way of she seemed far too young to be wanting to do this. She was fragile looking as if she has never seen something tragic or horrifying in her lifetime.

"How old are you Aimee?" Aimee was stunned. How old was she? Her records said she had just turned twenty, but something told Evelyn that their new nurse was playing a dangerous game.

"I'm twenty, just turned actually." Evelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Aimee trust me, you're not twenty." Aimee was about to protest but Evelyn kept going. "If anything you're newly turned eighteen, you still have that gleam about you."

Confused and slightly wary Aimee figured to ask what Evelyn meant. "What gleam?"

"Innocence." She laughed at Aimee's expression. "You're still as innocent as a baby."

"How does innocent make me younger?" They reached the entrance to the hospital but before either of them continued Evelyn gave a final explanation.

"Because when you're as innocent as you are, you believe that no one can do any bad. Betty was seventeen turning eighteen, but she believed that the United States would actually manage to stay out of the war, she fell in love for the first time and once she experienced those feelings she could pass for twenty."

"So what you're saying is I need to fall in love in order to go for twenty?" Evelyn laughed and pulled Aimee inside the hospital. The conversation was dropped almost as soon as they entered the hospital. Evelyn took the lead and started talking robotically. The hospital had multiple rooms and almost each room had at least five to ten people, if not more. Most of them were injured during the attack, some however were injured or sick before hand.

"This is where you'll be coming into work everyday, we already have patient files set up for you over there. Sandra and I divided your patients up until you got here."

"Thank you." Aimee went to go pick up a folder.

"Nope, its your first day in Hawaii, you're not working." Aimee smiled lightly.

"I wasn't going to work, I just wanted to look over the patient files to see what I have going on here." Evelyn shook her head. "Please?" Aimee's smile dropped, she was so used to jumping right into her work and no one ever seemed to notice or care much for that matter.

"No. Go back to the house, and I'll know if you don't, I need to talk to one of the other nurses for a moment." Evelyn had steel in her voice which Aimee took as her authority voice, it made Aimee want to rebel, a bad habit she unfortunately came upon when she was younger and disobeyed almost everything her father, and sister ever told her.

"And do what?" When Aimee Beirman spoke like that you knew there was a challenge in her mind and soon enough the nurses of Pearl Harbor would figure that out.

"Relax, go to the beach. Meet a flyboy. Do something that you can write your mother and father about to let them know that you made the right choice." At the words mother and father Aimee winced slightly. She didn't have a mother and father. Her mother ran out on the family after giving birth to her and her sister, her father stayed with them and kept them as sheltered as he could. Look where that got him, she thought bitterly. Her father was buried in her home town just outside of Philadelphia.

"If you insist Evelyn." Evelyn noticed that charming innocent spark leave when she suggested that Aimee leave for the day. Maybe this girl really was twenty years old, maybe she just has enough joy to actually make her seem so young. Evelyn watched Aimee leave with her mind made she concluded that Aimee Beirman was not twenty.

"Evelyn what are you doing here?" The sound of Sandra's usually skeptical voice broke through Evelyn's thoughts. "Its your day off."

"I was showing around Lt. Beirman, that new nurse." Sandra raised an eyebrow above the glasses line and made an oh.

"From what you gathered… what's she like?"

Evelyn took a moment to gather a good as it gets assumption. "She's young, not like young at heart, I mean Betty young. And she seems to have enough sass in her to go through every sailor and flyboy on this island and manage to break each of their hearts."

Sandra smiled broadly, even though the mention of her young friend was still raw she couldn't help but imagine another one around. "She sounds like the rest of us." Evelyn just rolled her eyes and laughed with her.

"As true as that statement is, there's something about our young nurse. She wanted to work as soon as she got off the plane." Sandra just shrugged and start straightening up the files.

"Maybe she just didn't know what else to do."

Evelyn shook her head. "No, that would be completely reasonable if we were still in a state of panic, but it's been a month." She rubbed her newly formed stomach and smiled at the thought of what was really going on in there. "Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"Maybe." Sandra sighed in agreement. Sandra wasn't too excited to hear that they asked for a nurse to come in place of Betty, granted they need the help at the time but when they found it would take her nearly a month if not more to get there, why keep her? It hurt too much to think that some girl, who wasn't Betty, was going to be in Betty's bed, doing Betty's job. Sandra sighed again.  
It was hours later, almost sunset and Aimee was sitting on a porch swing outside of the house in her pajamas with a robe to cover, her hair was up and she was just staring out into the sunset. She had a small smile on her lips but she looked almost saddened. That's exactly how Sandra found her when she walked out the door in a dark navy blue dress styled to look like a suit.

"What are you doing?" Aimee looked up at Sandra.

"Sitting here." She was uneasy with her answer. When she first met Sandra she seemed hard around the edges, not that Aimee minded, they wouldn't take the time to get to know her anyway.

"Why?" Sandra had her hands on her hips now and her usual cocky attitude was starting to show. "Didn't I say we were going out?"

Aimee looked slightly startled. "When you said we I thought you meant you and the other nurses." Sandra just shook her head.

"Nope, when I said we I meant us and the other nurses." She sounded like she knew everything and although Aimee appreciated the sass to finally match her own, she really didn't want to go out tonight.

"I'm ok really."

"No." Sandra sat down next to Aimee and started pushing the swing back and forth. "It's tradition to take any new nurses out their first night here, you know that way they have something to tell their folks about."

"Well isn't that what patients are for?" Aimee asked, she was honestly amused at this. They had the silliest 'traditions'. Taking new nurses out for the night so they can write to their families and friends about something.

"Well I mean back before…" She struggled to find the right words. "Before the attack there were hardly any patients and we'd have people come in and ask what they're supposed to do. We figured something fun to start them off then the boring stuff can come."

I nodded. "It sounds fun, but go on without me, I'm not much of a partier." Sandra looked appalled.

"Go on without you?" She stood up and her hands were on her hips again. "Not tonight sweetheart. C'mon." She pulled Aimee up and into the room they shared.

"I hardly have anything to wear for a night out." Sandra just snorted.

"Honey you're rooming with me." She said it with arrogance and it made Aimee all the more fond of the curly haired nurse pushing her towards the bathroom while handing her a dark colored dress.  
It didn't take long for Sandra to get Aimee ready for the night out, her hair was pulled back and kept low leaving parts of her curly hair to fall out and make her bangs shape. She was wearing a black dress that swayed at the slightest touch and was a little on the low cut side but mad perfect for her. Her eye lashes were curled and her lips were now made a bright red. She looked radiant according to Sandra.

"You're a natural born beauty hon'." Sandra gave Aimee a reassuring smile. It wasn't everyday that you got to spend your first night in Hawaii with adorable soldiers, sailors, and pilots. In fact it wasn't everyday you got to go to Hawaii.

"Thanks." Aimee didn't sound so sure of herself but she put on a smile. This was the first time she'd been included in a group outing as the new girl, sure when someone else was new she was asked but for once she didn't have to be there for six months before people remembering her name or for almost a year until someone actually invited her somewhere.

"C'mon girlie Evelyn is waiting for us." Aimee took another look in the mirror and nodded. She went from sleep attire to a dark blue dress that was indecently cut but still appropriate enough. Sandra put her hair loosely tied back so it rested at the nape of her neck, a few strands framing her face. Her lips were bright red and her eye lashes were curled with a thin layer of eye shadow. She was wearing black heels, and although the attire seemed a little dark it fit her well.

"Right." She took a deep breath and went through the door, it was something that felt strange to her. They walked for a little bit before catching a cab to the local bar, it was quaint. It was enclosed but still open, the bar was against the back wall and the sides were lined with tables with small Hawaiian themed candles, go figure. The rest of the floor was used for dancing, and boy there was a lot of it.

"Girls over here!" Aimee was being dragged by Sandra over to group of ladies leaning against the bar, one she could clearly see was Evelyn, the others however were strangers. "Aimee glad to see you out!"

"She didn't have a choice." Sandra chimed then ordered two drinks, Aimee wasn't sure what they were called. "Here you go sweetie, drink up!" She handed Aimee the drink and took a big gulp. Aimee just stared at it for a while, she was unsure if she should or not. "Well?" A blond haired feisty looking woman raised an eyebrow towards Aimee. "You gonna' drink or you gonna' ask it to dance?"

"Oh please." Aimee sounded conceited than took a huge gulp of the drink, it burned on its way down but it felt good. She smiled triumphantly at the whistles that the girls let up. It was enough encouragement to get Aimee to loosen up enough to dance a few times, once with Evelyn and Sandra, once with a sailor who was newly stationed there as well, and once with one of the bartenders.

"Well Aimee, we welcome you to Pearl!" She laughed for the hundredth time that night as they walked home that night. She could do this, she could face the most difficult of patients and she'd do it right. She looked to her sides, she smiled again. It was a night that she'd never forget. 

* * *

A/N: Chapter Three in process! Give me a thought on if I should just thrust Danny and Rafe in here, or a little more insight on Evelyn and Aimee... Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Pretty much expect this kind of delay when it comes to posting things. I'm not going to post anything other than a couple Glee one-shot's, until this is finished of course, then I'm going to post a Blood Diamond fanfiction. (: Just so everyone knows!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor the movie or land. I do however own Aimee McManus/Beirman, quite literally at that too.

* * *

It's been a couple months since Aimee joined the family of nurses in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. She adjusted well, at least Evelyn liked to think so. They made it the routine to go out at least on Friday's and it was always a lot of fun. Sandra and Aimee became two of the best of friends, they almost worked together every day.

Evelyn was coming along nicely in her pregnancy, it just seemed to work with her. She was still in shape, and the baby bubble added a natural glow to her demeanor. She was usually always smiling, she wasn't your typically emotional pregnant woman. She even opened up on who these mysterious men Rafe and Danny were.

"They're simply both charming." Evelyn said with a sigh one day as Aimee was going over patient files in the hospital. It was a bright and sunny Tuesday, and everyone, even the patients seemed to be in cheerful moods. "Rafe just has this, I'm not sure but this charm to him and his eyes."

"You know Evelyn you've said an awful lot about Rafe and his deep eyes, but this Danny boy… what's he like?" Aimee didn't mean to sound so curious but, she's heard enough of Rafe, not that he didn't sound like a great guy it was just… he didn't hold any edge, not that Danny did but she was curious. She was after all young, and attractive.

"Danny's something entirely different." She said it with a sigh, but it wasn't a contented sigh like most times this one had a little more emotion, maybe a little more background to it. "He's a little quite, and a little shy. He has this toothy grin that just makes my heart melt and his eyes hold maturity, something that Rafe used to lack."

Aimee just waited for Evelyn to snap out of the daydream she put in her head. She didn't think that Evelyn knew she was rubbing her tummy slightly. "Danny and Rafe are two totally different people but at the same time they're the same."

Aimee smiled at her friend. "Do I get to meet these delightful men?"

"They're on some assignment right now, but yes. Hopefully soon." She smiled again but started helping Aimee clean up the files. "I think you'll like them."

"Well I'm glad for the reassurance." They shared a silent laugh together as they put away the files.

This soon became the ritual of all the girls, and soon the events of the attack almost seemed… well not there. It wasn't something they would ever forget, no, but for now it seemed that things were actually looking good. It was weeks later though, Evelyn was showing more and more each day when something changing actually happened.

"Where have you been Evelyn?" Evelyn was questioned as soon as she re-entered the hospital. She went missing earlier that day and none of the girls could find her. She looked a little disheveled when she came back though, giving the girls the proper amount of concern.

"I went to speak with someone about getting in the press room." Aimee cocked an eyebrow.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" Evelyn sucked in a breath, everyone else had known that Danny and Rafe were given some kind of assignment, with Billy and Red going with them. Everyone had known that this was the kind of assignment where the medals and acknowledgements and the fake sympathy was sent to the family members and close friends.

"Just wanted to know something." Evelyn smiles brightly at Aimee, and everyone even Aimee knew it was forced and fake. "Technically speaking I'm not allowed to know what's going on or when, but since the officer I spoke to was… touched by what I did for him he think he can work something out for me."

"Hmm. Well Evelyn I wish you luck." Aimee was sorting through the mail, the job she was doing when Evelyn walked in. All the girls were receiving an abundance of letters from family and friends and in some cases lovers from other states or other orders.

"Thank you Aimee." Evelyn, as well as Sandra, took note that yet again Aimee received no letters. It was unsettling for the young lady. "Didn't get any mail?" It was a long time coming, this conversation but they should at least figure out what exactly this young nurse is all about.

"Nope." She said it brightly but Evelyn, knowing the look behind the girls eyes, could recognize the small bit of sadness in her eyes, or maybe they always seemed to hold it.

"Funny. You've been here for months now and you haven't gotten anything?" Aimee again shook her head. "Not even from your parents?"

Aimee looked down and back up gulping a little bit. "My mother walked out on us when I was six." Before anyone could really intrude Aimee finished her sentence. "My dad stopped really talking about it when I was twelve, he passed away shortly before I signed myself up to be a nurse."

Sandra was the first to recover. "Oh, Dear, I'm so sorry dear!" She ran forward and hugged Aimee, who I return laughed. It confused the girls but they didn't say anything on it.

"It's ok, really." She did hug Sandra back though. "It's something that was bound to happen. The timing wasn't too great, but I guess in the end it worked out perfectly for me!"

"Still!" A spunky blonde nurse piped up into the conversation. "Don't you have anyone to write to?"  
Aimee shrugged. "I could write my sister, but when I left we weren't on speaking terms."

"Well why not?" It was either now or never in Aimee's mind. Eventually the girls would find out.

"I may have… sort of… maybe…"

"Well spit it out sugar!" Aimee smiled politely at the nurse who spoke up.

"My sister, who's name is Adrian, and is just turned twenty, not to mention her last name is Beirman." No one spoke so Aimee, or whoever she was, decided to continue speaking. "I mean, I'm me and everything it's just… I'm turning eighteen in two months. My name is actually Aimee McManus, and the story behind the name change is my mother married my father after having Adrian out of wedlock."

There was more silence. It wasn't like it was awkward just more of a perplexing thought.

"Please don't send me back. Adrian detached herself from me when our mother walked out on the family… she never really forgave her, and I did ask her permission to use her birth certificate to get me in I swear! I mean besides me changing the first name around but, still! My father really is dead, and Adrian really didn't agree with what I was doing, but she wouldn't have taken care of me!"

"Relax sweetie."

"Rela- what?" Aimee took a deep breath. "I mean you aren't going to tell anyone right?"

Sandra shook her head. "Hun, Betty was only seventeen." She looked at Aimee. "Granted this story is a little more complicated than hers, but we'd rather have you here and taken care of than fending for yourself."

"We aren't going to tell anyone Aimee." Evelyn finally spoke up. "Besides, if no one has noticed when Betty was here, and no one noticed with you, why should we ruin all the work you've done? It's for another two months."

Aimee let a sigh of relief escape her body. "Thank you, thank you." She realized it wasn't so bad, they weren't going to tell on her and she wasn't going to get sent back home. And maybe this might just work out well.

"But now that we have this settled, who said I was wrong about her age?" Evelyn had a gleam in her eye, and Sandra rose her hand while grumbling.

"A nice trip to the diner will suffice for our bet thank you." Sandra grumbled again and agreed. Aimee found the entire ordeal comical. Here she thought she would get scolded or kicked out but in reality, they'd just continue on.

"Before we go Evelyn I just want Aimee to know one thing." Sandra turned back to Aimee and smiled at her. "Not only are you smart and a hard worker, but you're part of our family, you know what that means?" She didn't give Aimee time to respond. "It means that secrets don't exist between us… end of story."

Aimee laughed as Evelyn and Sandra walked out of the hospital. Crisis adverted. And it was still such a beautiful day.

It would be weeks later when Evelyn would leave for the press room. The rest of the girls continued on with their daily duties, however today was Aimee's first day off in weeks. It felt nice to sleep in for one, but it was also her chance to actually go out and mingle. Not that she would actually do that.

She was sitting on the small swing on the porch reading, she was at peace with everything going on around her. She took the time to reflect on the last couple of weeks, months. She thought for sure this would be like the other bases she was ordered to go to, where she spent every free moment alone because no one really invited her anywhere. Not here though, she thought with a smile, here she was welcomed.

It felt nice to not have to worry about impressing them, she could walk around without make up and feel completely comfortable, and know she wasn't the only one. She met a couple nice sailors, but none of them she wanted to pursue romantically.

She scrunched her nose up at the thought of actually falling in love here. How could they manage it? It would be like a constant battle between work and relationship, it just wouldn't work. Especially with a sailor, they're farther than the other boys. Thinking of boys made Aimee pause and think of Evelyn, she knew today especially Evelyn would be a little emotional, especially because the baby is coming soon. She just hoped that everyone would come back alive.

However while on the other side of town, with Evelyn, they listened to what was known as the 'Doolittle Raid'. So far everything seemed to be going fine, except for the chaos on the radio transitions coming through and the different papers being passed around. It was hard to keep track. She kept silent, like she was told and just listened.

The bombs were successfully dropped but the planes wouldn't make much farther, they'd have to land. She didn't catch the entire plan but landing in Japan was an issue, they just had to make it to China. She sent up a prayer when she heard the first plane made contact with the ground. She hoped both Danny and Rafe were on that one. The qualms in her stomach wouldn't rest though, she heard someone talk about how the second plane had crashed too.

Hours went by after that, Evelyn sat in silence waiting to hear what else had happened. Soon enough someone started passing more along. The second plane had crashed to slow down the Japanese soldiers on the border of China, they just made it. No deaths, Evelyn almost let out a sob of happiness until she heard there was one critically injured which would delay the return. She didn't know who was injured, but when she left she was numb.

She knew it was one of the toy men she fell in love. She tried her hardest to remain calm while in front of the strangers, while in front of the taxi cab driver, while she walked into the house but when she saw Aimee sitting on the porch swing reading Evelyn lost it.

"Oh my God." She said silently and started crying, right there on the steps of the porch. "Oh my God." She buried her face in her hands by the time that Aimee made it to Evelyn's side.

"Eve what's the matter?" She started rubbing circles into the older girls back. What could have happened that made her like this, then it hit Aimee. "Oh my…. Eve are they ok?"

"No deaths." She mumbled, well that was good thought Aimee. "There's one major injury which is going to delay them in getting home by almost a week, and even then he might not make it."

"Well do you know who it is that got hurt?" Aimee was trying her hardest to be logical about this. She didn't know Danny or Rafe personally, although she was sure that when she met them she could really creep them out with what Evelyn said but that was beside's the point. Aimee too had that strange feeling, it was the same unsettling feeling she had when she received the letter from her neighbor which had stated that her father was dead.

"No, no there were no distinct names that I could pick up on." She turned into Aimee's arms. "I just know it's one of them though!" She started wailing, both Evelyn and Aimee knew that it had to be the baby causing these emotions because Evelyn didn't cry like this, she didn't sob openly and brokenly, at least not that Aimee ever saw.

"Shh." Aimee hushed her and continued rubbing the circles. "We won't know until they come home right?" She felt Evelyn nod against her shoulder. "Until then don't you worry about it."

"It's not that easy Aimee." Evelyn said with some of the spunk back in her voice. "I love them, just the thought that one of them could be injured like that tears me up inside!" She started ranting again. "Especially if it's Danny! Oh my God if it's Danny I don't know what I'm going to do… what we'll do…"

"Evelyn!" Aimee was staring at the woman before her. It got Evelyn's attention because she was now silent and waiting for what Aimee had to say. "Now I'm not sure which one is your baby's father, but I'm sure they're both fine." Aimee made sure her voice left no room for argument, it was a skill she mastered when she first became a nurse.

Evelyn let out a laugh, sigh, thing. Aimee was right, thought Evelyn, she couldn't be upset until she knew for sure what was going to happen. "You're right."

"Of course I am!" Aimee and Evelyn stayed like that for a while before anyone spoke again.

"When do they come home?" Aimee asked as the both of them stood up and made their way to the swing.

"Anywhere from within the next week to the next two weeks." Evelyn played with the hem of her dark skirt as they sat down, the baby bump more apparent then ever.

"I see, well then, we'll just have to work our hardest to make sure that this week goes by fast!" Aimee stood up and ran inside, it didn't long for Aimee to return back next to Evelyn holding a book.

"So, I know I have no right to do this but, I couldn't resist." Aimee showed Evelyn what the book was, a small book on little stories for the baby. "I wanted you and your baby to have it!"

Evelyn was shocked but as she reached for the book she couldn't help but look up at Aimee's eager face. It was one of the nicest things ever done for her. She opened the front cover of the book and saw that Aimee wrote a message. "Aimee this is… thank you."

Aimee smiled and read what she wrote when she first bought the book. _'With more than enough love to bring you into this world, your Aunt Aimee decided you need some adventures to get you started on your own. One day have the adventure of a lifetime like your mother and father. Love always -Aunt Aimee'. _

"I thought you'd need some stories to read until you can figure out how to tell your own." Aimee said so softly Evelyn wasn't sure she even heard her, but she did, and Evelyn hugged Aimee.  
And true to Aimee's word, the next two weeks went by a lot faster than Evelyn thought. Now she was standing at the fence, waiting for the boys to step off the plane. Waiting for her boys to come back home. Waiting to tell Rafe she loved him now and forever and to tell Danny that she loved him and only him. She was ready to see them and she was ready to start her life with Danny, even if she really didn't want to be with anyone other than Rafe. It wasn't his mess to fix.

A woman sobbed and Evelyn looked up, stepping off the plane were the boys of the Doolittle Raid. Evelyn started stepping forward, slowly. She wore a black dress and it swished with every step she took. She saw Rafe emerge from the plane but he ducked back and in and pulled out a stretcher. Evelyn gasped.

"No." She mumbled. She watched helplessly as Danny was brought down and out of the plan on a stretcher by Rafe and Red. Evelyn came forward. She wanted to wrap her arms around Rafe and kiss him and tell him how sorry she was but all she could see was a pale and unconscious Danny wincing every so often.

"They say he'll live if he gets the right treatment." Evelyn barely processes the words as she reaches out and brushes a light strand of Danny's hair away from his forehead.

"I know just the nurse." Evelyn looked at Rafe then back at Danny. "Her shift started this morning, she'll be there all day."

"Well then…" Rafe paused and looked at Evelyn. "Let's get him to her."

And with that the beginning of Evelyn's baby's favorite story began.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I brought Danny and Rafe... well obviously mostly Rafe, into it near the end. Now the next couple of chapters are going to be a little... either comical or down right depressing. since I haven't started it yet I haven't decided it yet. Please review to let me know which you'd like to see!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: It really has been a while, but I think I'm going to post a secondary Pearl Harbor fic up later on too! This time with a little more drama/angst :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor... Which makes me sad

* * *

On this, a typical and beautiful day on Pearl, Aimee McManus was sitting at her desk going through paperwork for the few patients she's had over the last couple of days. Most of the girls were joking about how the men would come in just to see if they had a chance with her, which she didn't believe.

Ok, so she believed it when two guys came in together. The one had asked if she was married, when she replied no they gave each other high fives and left. Aimee thought it was enlightening that even after tragedy men can pull together to joke. The other nurses thought it was annoying… no not the men. The fact that Aimee would never accept a date with any of them.

It wasn't that she didn't find any of them drop dead gorgeous from their muscle, to their dirty hands. The way their dog tags would hang loosely off their uniform tops. All of that was besides the point that Aimee wasn't looking for love. She was looking to do her job.

That's what she was raised to. Do her job. At one point she believed it would be marry someone, have his children, raise his children, make him happy. And she was happy with that. Now she knew her job was to save the lives that can.

"Aimee Evelyn's back!" She looks up at Sandra and nods. "No… Aimee you have to come here."

"Sandra I don't see the rush, I understand that…" She didn't get to finish because a tall dirty blonde, sweaty, and all together adorable looking pilot stepped into the room. "Oh."

"I'm looking for a Lt. McManus." His voice was urgent.

"Right here." Aimee steps forward with her shoulders back. "Can I help you…."

"Capt. Rafe McCawley ma'am." He doesn't extend his hand towards he but ushers that she's needed downstairs.

"Of course Captain." She saunters by him, yes saunters because when she's in her field she's in charge.

They make their way downstairs into the main lobby where Evelyn, still radiating in her pregnancy is standing near a stretcher with another man lying on it. She's wiping his forehead and whispering to the doctor. "Lt. McManus not a minute too soon."

"What do we have here Dr.?" Aimee already began her initial size up. She started with pulse and respirations, she couldn't do lung sounds or B.P due to her being dragged out of her area. "His pulse is spiking up to 126, he feels warm, thin coating of sweat covering his face. Respirations were at 8."

"Very nice Aimee." Aimee smiles at Evelyn.

"Thank you… now, I hate to be so rude, but let's get him upstairs and I want to know why on earth he's in this condition." They begin transporting the dark haired pilot towards the area where Lt. McManus will be taking care of him.

Once he was situated, a then cool cloth placed on his forehead, his bandages changed and wounds cleaned, and there were quite a few, Aimee continued on with the vital signs. "His blood pressure is week, I have to practically palpate his artery to hear him, but that could have something to do with his pulse spiking due to his fever. His right lung sounds are clear, left raspy."

"You weren't kidding when you said she takes this job seriously." Rafe chuckles as he sits at the foot of the other pilots bed.

"I never joke with someone's life." Aimee gathers a seat for Evelyn to sit down on. "How's the baby treating you today Eve?"

Evelyn who rolls her eyes and answers with; "She's fine."

"You're so having a boy."

"How on earth would you know?" Aimee starts laughing.

"Because you're so excited to have a little girl… now all joking aside, I assume this is the infamous Rafe McCawley you've told me so much about." Aimee sticks her hand out to Rafe who shakes it willingly.

"Infamous?"

"I've heard many things about you Capt." Rafe nods and smiles towards Evelyn.

"All good things I hope."

Aimee smiles politely. "Only the best." She's leaning over her desk again, in her white nurses uniform and continues going through the papers. "Now, I'm also assuming that, that man lying on the bed that is the first one in my area must be the infamous Danny."

"Correct again Aimee." Evelyn is looking worrisome towards the bed. "You have to take care of him for us."

"I figured that much out, but why me?" She looks at Rafe. "Not to be cliché but, Sandra and Ellie are capable also."

"I trust you Aimee. I'm leaving for maternity leave soon, and I know that you're here all the time. You cover everyone's shifts, and you don't know him from before the attack."

"Nor does Ellie." Evelyn sends Aimee a pointed look. "I'm sorry I'm just pointing out the truth."

"Danny's my best friend Lt. McManus. If Eve trust's you enough to insist we bring him to you, I respect that you know what you're doing."

"Alright, alright. I see your point." She sighs and looks at the envelope in her hand. "Now just tell me what happened, to both of you."

"We were in the Doolittle Raid." Aimee nodded for him to continue, still leaning against her desk. "It's a suicide mission, and only a handful of us survived… Danny crash landed his plane rather than killing his entire crew."

"So he's a brave one." Aimee hummed out loud, then looked at Rafe. "I'm assuming the neck injury is from the crash?"

"Yeah, he had some glass and maybe a little metal stuck in there." Aimee nodded sucking the inside of her cheek.

"Well his chest injuries are certainly bullet wounds." Rafe nods again.

"Some Japanese troops were near us and I did the first thing I thought to do, I grabbed my gun and I fired. My gun jammed and one of those son's of bitches was aiming to kill me, but Danny… he, he took it for me." Evelyn wipes a tear that strayed and lays her hands over top his knee.

Aimee can see how much they truly care for each other. It makes her see a flash of envy, then she brings herself back to the present. "How on earth did he survive?"

"I thought I lost him for a bit, but there were some American troops already in China, and one was a doctor… he patched him up best he could and told me we had to hurry to our base. Danny managed to survive but barely. Hell, he could still di-"

"I don't use that word in my territory, he will NOT die." Rafe smirks. He knew that somehow deep down, Evelyn didn't just pick Aimee because of her attitude towards people, or her knowledge of how well she knew her stuff. She was almost an identical female Danny.

He liked her. She was young though, and something he learned was that you can ALWAYS be too young to serve your country. There was something though. He just couldn't place it.

"I think you should take Rafe home Eve." Aimee rests a hand on Evelyn's head.

"When does your shift end?" Rafe asks out of nowhere.

"Technically, yesterday, but I'm covering another nurses shift today." She smiles softly at the two of them. "I was going through my mail when you and Sandra collected me."

"Did you receive any letters."

Aimee looks down for a moment. "None. I got some official looking one from the hospital where my father was treated."

"Sometimes I want to slap your sister for forwarding those to you." Aimee just shrugs as she starts to usher them out the door. Once they're gone Aimee begins her daily evening ritual.

* * *

She's sitting at her desk later on that very same night reading the forwarded letter from the hospital. Her sister was refusing to pay the remaining bills. She was slumped in her seat when she heard a drawn out whimper coming from the only patient in her ward.

"Rafe…" Aimee got up quickly and switched washcloths.

"Shh, you're on American ground now sweetheart." She brushes some hair from his face and wonders what the secret between Rafe, Evelyn, and himself really is.

"Ev-e? It's drawn out and she wishes he would open his eyes.

"Hush now Capt. You're in good hands." She continues her ministrations until he was sound asleep. She could go a couple more hours without sleep, and tomorrow Evelyn would be around. She walked back over to her desk and starts reading over all of her charts.

Somewhere within that hour she falls asleep, she's still in her uniform, her hair is still curled, she still has make up on her face. Somewhere within that hour Danny wakes up just enough to think she might be more beautiful than Evelyn, than his tired eyes close again and he's convinced himself that it's Evelyn and not the calming voice from earlier.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? I love those things, they're like presents year round!

:D


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Chapter Five! :) I tried making it a little more light hearted because we're going to be getting into the real deep stuff... Mostly concerning Evelyn and the baby.

Disclaimer: I want to own Pearl Harbor just so I can be with Josh. But I don't so that isn't happening.

* * *

Evelyn went over to the hospital the next morning to check in on Danny, and the nurse working the morning shift which Aimee promised she'd pick out. Humming softly as she went up the stairs, in uniform since it was her shift now anyway, she came up to the ward. She stopped short when she noticed a female, who was supposed to be home, still in uniform and slouched over a desk.

"Aimee Beirman." The shrill sound of Evelyn's voice woke Aimee up with a start and a jump, causing her to drop some papers and groggily ask what was going on and that she swears she didn't do it. "You were supposed to _leave_ the hospital last night."

"I had to cover a shift." Aimee is wiping at her face. "That's gross."

"Aimee I know you love your job, and you're good at it, but there's no need to kill yourself over it." Evelyn steps over to check on Danny. "How'd he do all night?"

"He mumbled in his sleep for a little bit and called me Evelyn, but other than that he was fine. I think that all he really needs is clean bandages and to take any medicines given to him. He doesn't have much of a fever anymore, and he isn't really struggling to breathe."

"So you think he'll wake up soon?" Aimee nods her head. There's a soft smile on Evelyn's lips as she continues to check things over before she turns to Aimee. "Rafe wants to thank you for everything you're doing."

Aimee shakes her head. "I should be thanking him for his sacrifice, this is my job it's what I do."

"And my sacrifice was my job." Rafe is leaning in the doorway shocking both Evelyn and Aimee. "I uh… I came by to see how Danny was doing decided now would be best."

"No Capt. McCawley you're perfectly fine." Aimee is straightening up her uniform and gathering her papers up. "Evelyn I hate to ask, but my next shift is tomorrow morning, would you mind waiting here until Sandra comes in?"

"Of course not." Aimee smiles softly before making her way past Rafe. "Capt. McCawley, Capt, Walker will be perfectly fine. I figured that in about a week he'll be out of here good as new." She ducks out of the door and makes her way back to the nurses home.

"Is she afraid of me?" Rafe asks as he makes his way closer to Evelyn and Danny. "Because I'm pretty sure she was informal until she noticed I was here." Evelyn shakes her head.

"She's just good at her job." Evelyn shuffles over to the desk to see not one paper in order. "I mean sure her desk is a mess all the time, but she's good at what she does. And part of that is respecting her officers."

Evelyn tries to straighten up the desk before getting frustrated and slamming the paper down. "Damnit Rafe, she's a girl. A young girl still a child legally and physically."

"How old is she?" Rafe's leaning against the desk as he watches Evelyn worry over one of the young nurses. That's why Rafe loves her. She cares about people, not just the sailors and pilots she tends to, but the people that they are. She doesn't just care about Aimee because Aimee is a fellow nurse but because cares about her well being.

"Seventeen." Evelyn smiles at a photograph she found of all the girls. "She turns eighteen in a couple of weeks. Besides the point Betty was seventeen when Pearl was attacked, she died at seventeen. It just doesn't make sense as to why someone with as much ambition as Aimee would sign her life away."

Rafe uses one arm to capture Evelyn to his side. He kisses her temple and whispered into her hair. "Maybe there was nothing to keep the girl home. If she's here she's protected, at home she's vulnerable… you never know Eve."

"Even here she's badgered with responsibilities of her home." Evelyn is leaning into Rafe's side. She kisses his cheek and he turns to kiss his lips. "I've waited to do that since December 7th."

He sighs and kisses her back. "I just have to know why Evelyn." He pulls back and looks at her. "Why the change between myself and Danny? How'd it happen? You have to talk to me here Evelyn."

She pushes herself away from and walks closer to Danny's side. "Do you know that after you died Danny spent every waking moment in a plane and that the only time he wasn't in a plane he was sitting alone reading the letters you wrote him?"

"No I didn't know that."

She turns towards him. "Rafe I wish there was an easy answer as to why and how but there isn't. Receiving that letter that said you were presumed dead tore me to pieces, and Danny…. You're the only family he has. When he thought he lost you he lost himself."

Rafe swallows hard and she can see his eyes filling with tears. She quickly walks over to him and presses a hand to his cheek. "I love _you_ Rafe. I always have and I always will, but when you didn't come home for that short period of time Danny filled the hole you left."

"I just wish he hadn't." She kisses his lips.

"I'm having Danny's child. I don't regret it, but God Rafe if I could make the baby yours I would." She looks down, finding his chest the key point of interest, before looking up again. Pleading him this time to forgive her. "You've mended things with him, but I don't know if you think you can with me."

They're staring at each other with intensity, love, and pity. Part of him wants to wrap his arms around her and hold her and kiss her and make her know she's loved and forgiven. Then part of him knows this won't be resolved that easily. There's the baby to be considered, and Danny's alive and it was a mess.

"You're right." She takes a step back and fixes a wrinkle on her uniform that was never really there. "I love you Evelyn, but right now Danny's my main concern. I let him down out there and I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

"You're a good friend Rafe." Evelyn whispers it. "I wish I could be the same."

"With Aimee?" Evelyn nods. "She seems fine."

"She isn't." Evelyn sighs, she notices the subject change and the lighter atmosphere. "Her sister keeps sending her letters from the hospital, I looked at one once, they're bills that weren't paid off. She's been sending all of her money to the hospital because her sister refuses. She's been working herself to the ground."

"Couldn't you pull some strings?" Rafe asks with a perplexed look on his face.

"I've tried, she won't let me. If I went behind her back she'd be furious." Rafe nods.

"And if she didn't know it was you?" Evelyn sends him a dirty look. He smiles small and real before taking a deep breath. "I have to get to the airfield, log up some hours, assure the boys that Danny is fine."

"You do that then." He makes his way towards the door before Evelyn calls out; "Hey Rafe!" he turns around and smiles. She wants to say I love you, but her lips don't form the words instead she tells him; "Its good to have you back. For real."

The hospital stays boring and dull with the exception of a few illnesses or minor injuries. By the time 8:00 p.m. rolled in Evelyn was beat, of course carrying a child would do that to you, but the nurse taking over the night shift was… again Aimee.

"You should be at home Aimee." Aimee shrugs.

"I have to fill in my hours." She hugs Evelyn. "You and the baby must be exhausted, go home Eve. I promise I'll request off for Thursday night and us girls can go out."

"Fine." Evelyn grumbles something as she walks past Aimee before stopping. "You know, Rafe admires you, but even _he_ thinks you work too much."

Aimee smiles. "If I didn't who would?" She hears Evelyn laughing as she enters her ward of the hospital. There laying in the same bed as earlier was Danny Walker.

She sighs and checks all the same things, changes the same bandages, and administers the same drugs. She resumes her position that night, sitting at her desk. She was granted the lovely time of meeting two young sailors who were caught fighting and are now both spending the night in her ward.

"Gentlemen can you please keep the bickering to a minimal? I have another patient who needs his rest." She heard grumbling replies and some rather crass agreements but otherwise they remained somewhat quiet.

At close to four in the morning she heard someone stirring, getting up to inspect the area she saw it was Danny Walker. "Well, well, well."

Danny's eyes are open, they're glazed and it seems like he isn't really processing what's going on but he's awake. "Evelyn?"

"Not quite Capt. Walker." He's staring at her like he's trying to fit together a missing puzzle piece but it's not clicking.

"Who the hell are you then?"

* * *

A/N: So I don't know if I want Aimee to assume that the baby isn't Rafe's, and have her kind of trap Danny into telling her which would be two chapters away from this one, or do I want Evelyn to tell her after Danny waking up which would be next chapter... I would like to draw out and focus in on Rafe and Evelyn, or hell even Rafe and Aimee becoming informal friends. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: It's a little longer of a chapter, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pearl Harbor.

* * *

"Capt. Walker you should rest more." Aimee started going about doing her routine attempting to ignore his harsh way of asking who she was.

"I will rest if you tell me who you are." His voice was hoarse as well as deep. She wanted to reach over and sweep his hair out of his eyes.

"Lt. Aimee McManus." She smiles as she pushes him down again. "Rest."

He complies warily as he mumbles something under his breath. Aimee stares a few extra minutes before shaking her head and going about her business. She continues her morning routine of checking charts, sorting mail, filling out reports.

"Good morning Aimee." Evelyn walks in looking beautiful as always her pregnant stomach more noticeable than before. "How's Danny?"

"Good." Aimee mutters without looking up from what she was original doing. "He was awake about an hour ago looking for you."

"He was awake…" Evelyn stops a second and looks back at him. "He asked for me." She walks over and sits by his side, just like she's done hours before.

Aimee envied the friendship Evelyn possessed with Danny. She envied that Rafe loved Evelyn with his entire being, and her vise versa. She envied everything about Evelyn. "Excuse me." Before Evelyn could even raise her hand from brushing away Danny's bangs Aimee was out the door and on her way to a private part of the hospital.

"Whoa there!" The only other person she didn't want to run into she full on knocked over… well almost. Rafe steadied the girl in front of him. "Be careful, you'll get hurt if you don't."

"I'm so sorry sir." She isn't even looking in his eyes as she half heartedly apologizes. "Have a nice day Capt. Now if you'll excu-"

"Not so fast Lt." She stands tall and ignores the nagging feeling of tears forming in her eyes. "I know that face."

"I'm sure you do Captain, I'm taking care of your best friend." She's trying her hardest, she's failing miserably at it also, but she's trying. "He was awake earlier, if you hurry you might catch him awake again." Her voice is a soft whisper as she tries again to walk past Rafe.

Rafe doesn't let it happen, he stretches his arm out and catches her as she's rounding herself around him. "No, as in I know the face of a young lady who's about to admit defeat."

"Not defeat Captain McCawley." He's relieved that her shoulders aren't tense anymore but her voice is so soft and scared sounding he's almost afraid of listening closer. "Reality."

"Which reality Miss. McManus could be worth all of this?" She steps out of his one armed embrace. "Let's take a little walk shall we miss?" He holds his arm waiting for her to hesitantly place her arm around his.

"Do you think Evelyn would mind?" Again her weak voice makes his protective streak grow. "I don't want to impose on anything that you two had planned."

"She's with Danny. She'll understand." He's leading them out towards a small courtyard in the back of the hospital, where she was originally going to head, well sort of. "She likes you a lot."

"I like her as well." She realizes she's leading the way and she's ok with that. She makes her way towards an abandoned section of the hospital. "This ward was closed off after the bombing. It's not my place to come to but it's the only place where I'm alone, and able to think. I feel more connected to the girls when I'm in here."

"It's eerie." Rafe mutters as he sits down next to her on a most likely unstable bench.

"It is." She looks into her lap. "Capt. Did you need something?"

"Damn it!" She jumps as he stands up. "Do you ever stop with the formalities? I'm not just a captain in the United States Army."

"I'm sorry Mr. McCawley." She's looking at her lap again as he kneels down.

"You're just a kid." She looks at him with a confused look on her face. "You shouldn't have to sit in here with the voices of the dead whispering in your ear. You shouldn't have to treat wounded pilots."

"I'm perfectly able to handle my job Mr. McCawley." She's glaring something fierce at him as he smirks a little bit.

"What's on your mind kid?" She looks away as a breeze filters through the hall.

"I'm not a kid. I haven't been a kid since I was ten." He takes his seat next to her again.

"I know someone who's a lot like that. Never really got to experience a full length childhood." Aimee isn't sure how to respond to Rafe's admittance. "You aren't going back to work until you talk about why you were about to cry."

"Why do you care?" She whispers willing him to disappear, praying he doesn't. "How did you even notice? No one notices."

"Everyone notices." She takes a shaky breath. "For the record, I care because Evelyn cares enough about you to secretly send money to the east coast to pay off hospital bills. You're taking care of my best friend, of my brother because he threw his life away for me. You're someone who cares about everyone else, but I don't think you've ever let someone really care about you."

"I tried it once." She mumbles the next part. "Didn't work according to plan."

"Well I do care." He's leaning forward against his knees. "Like I said, you're young. You shouldn't be here, and if your wish is to be here then fine. I'm not going to sit back and watch you tear yourself down and throw in the towel because something's upset you."

A few tears escape her eyes, he notices but makes no move to wipe them away. "That's noble of you… Rafe."

"I knew you knew my name." She laughs silently, but by the end of the laugh she's in tears. "Hey now don't do that. What's bothering you Aimee?"

"A little bit of everything." She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath beginning her rant. "I don't understand how my own flesh and blood can just turn their back on me. She's my sister and yet she's a complete stranger to me! She despises my very being because it's _my_ fault that _her_ family was torn apart, but it's not like I had a choice."

"She's not worth it."

"She's worth everything. If I could get her to say she's proud of me, just once, I'd never bother her with another letter. I write her all the time in hopes that I'll gets something back but whenever mail call is in all I have is bills that she forwards to me and my letters unopened. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

She takes another deep breath before continuing on, pouring her heart and soul out to a complete stranger.

"Evelyn's the first _real_ friend I've had and she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me whether or not you're the father or if Danny is. I'm the 'baby' to the nurses and they all try to protect me and watch out for me but none of them have actually sat down where you're at and listened to me. I'm always putting them first and I don't know if they know how I'm feeling or not."

"Breathe." Aimee does as told by Rafe as he places a calming hand on her shoulder. "Continue."

"I sit behind that desk all the time because every time the girls and I have fun they write about it to their families or friends. Or they meet up with someone. I write all I want but it never gets read, I read it. I read it and I remember what it was like when I was a kid and barely making it. Then I see Evelyn and I hear how much she loves you. How wonderfully perfect you are. And I'm elated that she's this happy because if anyone deserves that kind of happiness it's Eve, but I sit there and I'm reminded once again that I'm not good enough."

When Rafe demanded she talk he didn't actually expect much to come out of the girl next to him but as he sits there and watches her shoulders shake as she tries to continue with what she's admitting. She's just this insecure girl who thought this kind of life was the way to be. She put forth so much for others but always received the short end of the stick.

"I sit there and I watch how both of you care so much about Danny and I wish that I would have people that would do that if I was lying in a hospital bed. Then he wakes up and he asks for Eve and although expected I'm completely devastated. He doesn't even KNOW WHO I AM and yet when he asked for Evelyn I got jealous."

"Danny and I love Evelyn very much." Rafe says it carefully, although not careful enough because Aimee leaps out of her seat and starts pacing while scrubbing at her face with her hands.

"I know this! I know that you two love Evelyn. I know that you would die for her, and that Danny would die for you, and she would sacrifice herself for _both_ of you if asked! I know that you three are something special, and maybe it isn't always going to be in a good way but it's there." Her chest is heaving and she looks weaker, Rafe pulls her to sit back down next to him.

She stares off into space for a moment. "When this war is over, and you three continue on with your life I'll go back to the east. Just like the New York girls no one will remember the mark I've left. Pearl will be the story my children will never hear because I'll have _nothing_ to tell. I won't go home to or with my sweetheart. I'll meet a successful business man who could care less about my medical career, or how I saved the life of a war hero for America."

"You aren't happy about this." She just laughs bitterly.

"I would give my life for you and Evelyn and Danny if someone asked. I'm not even sure why, but I would. I'm not stupid though Rafe, I know what'll happen when this war ends. There will be no letters for my grandchild to dig up when I've passed away because not a single letter was opened by the intended reader. There will be no pictures because I rarely include myself because it isn't my place. When my husband introduces me to his colleagues he will not mention my participation in the war because that would mean an interesting past, and an interesting past usually means someone or something that wasn't who they are right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Rafe asks once she calms down enough to fully catch a breath.

"The past effects the future. If there's an interesting past, that means the subject of matter had to have changed somewhere along the way. If they changed in the wrong way, or were the wrong way then changed for the better it could end badly."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Rafe makes a move to hug her to him. "I know you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and that no one's there, but Aimee I'm here. Eve's here. And once Danny wakes up I know for a fact he'll be there."

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't' even know me…" She mumbles into his shoulder as he presses her closer.

"You mean something to Evelyn, you mean something to me. I noticed the second I saw you that you were too young to be here, and I know I'm right. When I was really young my mother was supposed to have a baby, and she was positive that it would be a girl."

"What happened?" Her voice is childish but she can deal with letting her walls down for now.

"Katie died when she was a couple weeks old. God my parents were so lost after that, it took them a long time before they even smiled again." He remembers the feelings he had when he was woken up that night by his mother screaming. "I was her big brother but I couldn't protect her enough, and now that I'm older and know it wasn't my fault I still feel like I should have tried."

Aimee nods into his shoulder as he pulls her back to look at her. "I'm not going to let a young girl become damaged because of this war. Damn it from this day forward you Miss. McManus are my responsibility. I'm not going to stand by and let something happen when I know I can help. I know your biological older sister isn't there for you, and she should be."

"We can't change that though Mr. McCawley." She was back to the formalities.

"There's two rules you're going to start following right now." She stares at him warily as he smirks. "First, don't hid behind this empty ward, if you need someone reach out. If not myself Evelyn will be there to pull you up." Aimee nods a little in understand. "Second. If I'm going to assume the position of caring brother you can't call me Captain or Mr. McCawley every time you see me… it's Rafe."

"…brother?" She asks as a slight smile lights up her face. "You're going to make yourself my brother?"

"Ultimately yes. For right now until you learn to open up a little bit, we'll start off as friends."

"Deal." She smiles and stands up stretching. "It's a beautiful day out today Rafe, I think you and Evelyn should go to the beach for the day. I'm sure the water feels wonderful!"

Rafe laughs as he leads Aimee back into the building. Evelyn's still sitting with Danny who's half conscious, half unconscious. Aimee slips back to her desk until Rafe clears his throat and gestures his head toward the bed.

"Danny we'd like you to meet Lt. Aimee McManus." Rafe grabs Danny's hand and forces a shake with Aimee's.

"Oh we've met already." Aimee is laughing and Danny's weak smile is evident.

"Sorry about that ma'am." His speech is beginning to slur, and the ever persistent nurse that she is, Aimee kicks Evelyn and Rafe out insisting they do something fun. "'s good to know they're together." Aimee doesn't notice the sadness that laced his words.

"Indeed." Aimee readjusts the blankets covering Danny's body. "You'll get tired of hearing me say this, but rest." He just smiles lightly before falling asleep.

While he's sleeping Aimee is writing, a letter in a book. She pauses and looks out the window and smiles softly. It wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

A/N: I need a little Rafe in there. He just seems like that kind of guy. It's a little all over, mostly because I couldn't gather my thoughts quite the way I hoped to but I think it came together well enough in the end. Please review to let me know!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, it's just been a BLAH creative streak in my mind! Hopefully I didn't lose any readers!

Disclaimer: I regret to inform everyone that I do NOT own Pearl Harbor, but every year for Christmas I DO ask for Josh and Ben to be under my tree in nothing but Santa Clause boxers and a giant red bow.

* * *

Aimee was walking along the corridors of the hospital in her prim and proper uniform looking over some charts. It's been three days since her and Rafe had their discussion in the torn down hallway of the hospital she can't help but notice how much more he's been coming around to visit both her and Danny, and Evelyn's smiles seem more reoccurring and more charming than ever.

"Good morning gentlemen." Aimee said politely to some of her less serious patients before going to check on Danny. "Good morning Capt. Walker.'"

"How many times am I gonna' have to tell you to call me Danny?" She only glances for a second to see his half smile that he does, his eyes dull leaving no emotion behind any word.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, Captain, that it's completely unacceptable to do so?" She smiles lightly and checks his charts again.

"Any progress?" He sounds hopeful to the unaware ear but she knows his sounds, his voices. He hasn't had any emotion in them from the moment he woke up, although true he was getting stronger by the charts readings he wasn't progressing in any type of recovery.

"The same as usual Captain." She puts her charts back and goes over to her desk to check her calendar. "Hmm, you know if the doctor checks everything clear today you're permitted to leave in the morning."

"Great, I need to log up some flight hours." She turns to him and raises a fine eyebrow. "I mean, rest, I need to get more rest?"

"Exactly." She sits down and starts marking down her lists for the day while holding a civilized conversation with the young pilot. "I'll not have you come back in here because you worked yourself into an illness or disturbed the injuries."

"Don't be like that ma'am." She looks up at him with the banter. "I had a good nurse taking care of me." She blushes lightly before turning back to her work.

She can't fall for the silly flirtations of the young Danny Walker, even if he seems sincere. She was informed just the other night that Danny was in fact the father of Evelyn's baby she obviously chose Rafe over him, who better to pursue other than the young and naïve nurse taking care of him. She wasn't having it either.

The day continues on as any other, hardly anyone stepping foot into the ward for anything serious or time consuming. Danny slept on and off when he wasn't sleeping him and Aimee kept a steady conversation going. It seemed effortless on both parts, one confiding in the other, but at the same time no secrets were told. No they talked nonchalant, which was preferred on both ends of the conversation.

"Mail call!" A nurse named Rosy came bursting in holding rubber banded envelopes. "You have a bundle here Aimee."

"Thank you Rosy." Aimee takes the small bundle from the woman's hands sending her a smile why doing so.

She sits down and starts organizing them into neat piles. "Got yourself a boy sending you them?"

Aimee ignores him and opens the first letter reading the mechanical words like every other month. "Damn it." She mutters she unintentionally drops the letter and rests her head in her hand her thumb and pointer finger rubbing small circles around her temples.

"Trouble in paradise?" She can't continue to ignore his small harmless banters.

"Evelyn and Rafe both said you were a respectable and polite gentleman. So far you've been nothing but rude." She snaps at him before continuing. "If you must know, no these are not love letters, they're bills."

The remainder of the afternoon he remains silent. There's enough tension in the air to make him want to crawl into a shell. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" She looks up from her bills from what he gathers.

"I said I was sorry. I know I haven't been the nicest person to get along with, but it's just…" He's cut off with Sandra sweeping in disrupting them both.

"I'm sorry I'm late Aimee." She looks at her apologetically before turning over towards Danny. "Glad to see you up Danny, the doctor will be in a few moments for your final check up." Aimee's gathering her belongings quickly before side stepping around Sandra. "What's the rush?"

"I need to get to the bank and get these paid off before the end of the day." She smiles towards Danny. "See you around… Danny." It's the first time she ever said his first name, at least to his face, and he can't wait for her to say it again.

"Poor thing…" Sandra mumbles but before he has the opportunity to ask the doctor comes waltzing in.

"Alright Capt. Walker let's have a final check on your injuries, any dizziness recently? Black outs? Pain?"

"Evelyn what are the girls doing tonight?" Rafe asks as his hand travels lightly over the growing bulge in her stomach.

"Hmm, well I thought you and I were joining them at the club." She smiles up at him the sea breeze blowing their hair lightly. "Why?"

"Danny hasn't been out much and I was thinking of having him join us."

"That's a perfect idea!" Evelyn sits up with some help from Rafe and smiles brightly at him. Yes, the perfect idea she thinks, too bad he won't agree. She feels awful for the position she's put both men in, but the heart wants what the heart wants… until it wants something else. "And I know the one way he'll come for sure."

"What are you thinking?" Rafe smiles and softly kisses her cheek.

"Aimee." Just that one name and Rafe knows what game she's playing. "See I knew you'd agree!"

He nuzzles his nose against hers murmuring softly about how perfect the idea seems. They lay like that for a few more minutes before her bladder acts up and they decide to set their plan to motion. "I'll see you tonight Rafe." He nods and mock salutes as he walks around to the front of the house.

"That was sweet." Aimee says from the kitchen as Evelyn turns a charming shade of red. "Oh stop it, you and him are in love bask in it." She giggles.

"What are your plans tonight Aimee?" Evelyn leans as best she can against the table. "You aren't working right?"

"Well no, but I was going to stop by the hospital anyway and do a quick inventory." Evelyn shakes her head at every word. "I'm not?"

"No you're not." Aimee blinks. "You're joining Sandra, Rosy, and myself for a night of dancing." Evelyn smiles sweetly towards her.

"That's nice of you Evie but honestly that's not really my thing." Turns back down to what she was doing, washing the dishes, before continuing. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline on the invite."

"That's a shame… I'm not taking now for an answer Aimee. Be ready by seven sharp!" Evelyn yells at as she walks towards her room.

There was no avoiding that she was going now thinks Aimee she might as well at least attempt to make herself look nice. So that she did.

"Now Danny I'm not taking no for an answer." Danny and Rafe are walking through the plane hammer arguing over the night's activities.

"Too bad Rafe, my answer's no." They argue some more. "I don't understand why you want me to go so bad? All you're gonna' end up doin' is dancin' with Evelyn."

"Not tonight I promise, she ain't even goin'!" Danny takes a side look towards Rafe. "Danny I happen to know for a fact that a pretty little nurse is gonna' be looking for you."

"Who?" Danny scoffs because the only nurses he knew already seen him, what makes this one nurse special.

"Aimee." Rafe says it so smug that Danny almost itches to elbow him in the side, but that would lead to their usual rough housing and Danny just wasn't up for that yet.

"Now Rafe, why would Aimee going to the club make me anxious to go?" His interest was peaked at this point, the last two nights Danny's been to the club (the same two nights ago that Rafe promised he wouldn't run off with Evelyn and leave him standing there like an idiot) Aimee wasn't there. And just like those two nights ago he'd ask where she was and Sandra shrugged and answered probably the hospital.

"C'mon Danny!" Danny just laughed at Rafe's childish expression. "Just one more night and if you don't have a good time then fine I'll never, ever, ask you again."

What the hell, thinks Danny as he nods his head. "Yeah alright I'll go but I ain't sticking around for long."

"That's fine Danny as long as you go!" Rafe turns towards Red and Gooz. "You hear that boys! Danny's goin' out with us tonight!" Danny shakes his head at the cheers from behind them.

"Mature." Danny mumbles before walking back to his plane and fixing some minor details up.

"Danny!"

"What Rafe?" Danny asks as he drops the wrench.

"Seven sharp got it?" Rafe points to him and walks out of the hangar.

"Yeah Rafe I got ya'." He picks up his wrench and starts tightening a loose bolt up. "You crazy coot."

Now it took these boys less than forty minutes to get all ready for the club, most sticking to the usual attire of nice pants and button up top. They arrive at the club at exactly seven an start taking small drinks, some of the more available men take up to flirting with some more available women in the pavilion.

When seven thirty rolls around he hears a shriek and sees Evelyn come flying in towards Rafe. "Look who's here." Danny's not mad, not really, but he's a little hurt by the obvious affection shown between the two of them.

"Hello Danny." Evelyn presses a small kiss to his cheek, it feels like he got burnt but he smiles and nods.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Danny Aimee's over at the bar, alone." Rafe says as Evelyn giggles at Danny's expression.

"Yeah, fuck you too Rafe." Danny says with a smile as he walks over to the nurse clad in a short sleeve black knee length dress. It has eight white buttons going up the front with pleats fanning on her skirt from the hips down, her collar and sleeve line are white lace designed. Her hair was curling and only half up, her make up only a then line of black and her eye lashes coated with an almost maroon color on her lips. Her freckles being shown off in the light.

"No sir." She says sharply as he watches a sailor get shot down after asking to buy her a drink. "If you'll excuse me." She says curtly before turning into the chest of a man. "Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"No need Aimee." She knows that voice she thinks, she knows that voice very well. "I take it you're breaking hearts tonight?" He asks nodding towards the dejected sailor.

"I'm so sorry Capt. Walker, I had expected a clean get away and a quick slip to the hospital." She admits with one hand on her hip the other now resting against the bar.

"It's Danny." He says knowing it's falling on deaf ears.

"I know your first name Capt…" She's cut off by him ordering two drinks for them and correcting her again.

"We're not in uniform, or even near the hospital it's Danny. Come sit and have a drink with me." She nods mutely and sits next to him sipping the drink he ordered. A simple mixed drink, vodka and orange juice, the sting feels nice as the alcohol taste afterwards on her lips and in her throat.

"Thank you Danny." She whispers as she sets the drink down after sipping most of it. Noticing his expression she quickly looks down then touches her face lightly. "I'm sorry is there something on my face?"

"You just nearly drank more than half your drink in a matter of seconds." She blushes a deep color that just seems to accent her very being before mumbling an apology. "I'm not insulting, simply impressed." He says as he sips from his beer.

"Well I AM Irish." She says slyly as she goes to sip again.

She wasn't sure if Danny was simply holding more emotion here in the bar, or if she was just imagining it from wanting him to be happy but his smile seemed real. She could spend the rest of her night sitting here next to him.

* * *

A/N: So after all this time you've been waiting for some plot to continue and such, and all I can give you is a filler chapter... a fucking filler chapter. I hate those things, but at the same time sometimes they're just necessary. I apologize again for the wait and I'm trying to get back on my schedule of weekly updates. Please forgive me!

P.S: Thanks to ALL of you who keep reading and reviewing and adding me to the alerts and such, it really does mean so much!


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Wow! Talk about resurrecting from the dead! So I got this very remarkable private message on here from someone who had asked me to continue this story. That was always the plan but real life got a head of me and well... I simply put this on the back burner! I was going to take down chapters 1-7 and redo them, make them cleaner and add more flow but then I really pondered that. Besides minor mistakes there's nothing terribly drastic in them, there's no need to take them down and fuss over them. So here's chapter eight! **

**Disclaimer: I own Aimee that is all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The night breeze felt good on her heated cheeks, she'd found herself in a small drinking contest with none other than Danny Walker himself, which was beyond her! She should have been scolding him for his alcohol intake, she should have demanded that he have no more, yet there she sat drunk as a skunk and laughing at one of his childhood stories. Aimee, in all her time at Pearl, had not stopped and relaxed as she was at that moment before. For her it was always work, work, work. A job to be done and no time for fun, at least that's what she was always taught.

Though if she had to admit it she'd agree that the girls dragging her along was a good thing. She was glad she'd never have to admit it, tomorrow morning she'd be able to get up and start her normal routine and scold the girls for their apparent discomfort the next morning. For now though Aimee would focus on something other than work and bills, she'd focus on the story Danny was telling her. He had such a nice smile when he talked about the past, it was heart warming and almost second nature for her to smile with him.

"So you mean to tell me that after all the trouble you still didn't ask her out?" Aimee asked with laughter as she took another sip of her drink, Danny had insisted they call a truce and drink water for the remaining parts of the evening.

"Rafe had managed to embarrass her in front of the whole school, I couldn't make her feel worse." Danny shrugged easily as if that was the most second nature response to have. Rafe hadn't meant any harm in his attempt of finding Danny a high school sweetheart, of course not, but the outcome hadn't gone according to plan.

He watched the young nurse next to him though, she had gone quiet and begun to play with the rim of her glass. There was a flush to her freckled cheeks and he knew it wasn't from embarrassment, if there was one thing about the mysterious Aimee McManus that Danny knew it was that she didn't get embarrassed. He watched for a few more seconds, but the light in her eyes had dimmed almost.

"Everything alright?"

She snapped her attention from the glass up to his face. "Everything's fine, thank you." She gave him a professional smile, one that would be seen in the hospital and not among her friends.

"You sure?" Danny pressed on lightly, not that he wanted to press her into confiding something with him but if there was something he could help with, well he'd gladly do it! "You zoned out on me."

"I did?" She laughed, it wasn't an actual laugh, not her boisterous laugh that all the nurses had to get used to. "I think I'm just getting a little tired, I'm sorry for being rude."

Danny just grinned and pulled out his wallet; "Ain't nothin' to be sorry for, c'mon I'll walk you home." He slid some bills to the bartender who thanked him by name but didn't check the amount.

"Oh no, I'll be fine really, you stay and enjoy yourself!" Aimee had pushed her self off the bar stool, but her polite decline of his polite offer fell on deaf ears. "Honestly, Danny I can manage."

He shrugged; "Sure you can, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home alone late at night? I have to turn in myself anyway."

He offered her his arm, it was funny to her, him and Rafe do many of the same things, they say many of the same things and yet at the same time she almost couldn't believe how long they've been friends. They were so different! Danny was charming but clearly he was the more mature of the two, she was willing to bet he was that way before he joined the Army too. He felt the need to do what was right over what he wanted, while Rafe does similar things he acts selflessly in a selfish manner.

Rafe always looks out for those he cares about, she grew accustomed to that, but there was something in the way he did it, something that stuck out to Aimee. He acted out of guilt, sure she did too but Rafe took on situations so he would feel better in the long run, there was nothing wrong with that but after a while Aimee had to wonder, did Danny see it too? Did Evelyn? Did they both simply learn to accept it?

Of course running through those questions had led Aimee to believe that she was very similar to Rafe. She based her decisions on the belief that she'd be able to make it up to her sister, now the question was what was she making up to her sister? She's come to slowly realize that nothing that had happened between her family and the rest of the world was any of her fault, she was barely a baby, and yet there Aimee would sit, pondering and questioning her decisions based on someone else. She began to wonder if that was why Evelyn had taken her on, she wondered of that was why Danny had all of a sudden started talking to her.

"If you keep worrying your lip like that it'll start to bleed." She jumped when she heard his voice, she hadn't let go of his arm but she hadn't realized she let her thoughts drift so far away either.

"It's a bad habit I'm afraid." She tried to keep the mood light, because if Danny was anything like Rafe or Eve it was that he would question her until she spilled her guts. That was simply not an answer with her.

"Worrying or biting your lip?" He could tell something was on the girls mind, but he's had his fair share of thoughts recently too. He wouldn't push, although he was positive she thought he would.

"Both." She grumbled out as they continued to walk along the patchy sidewalk. "Something I always do."

"Yeah, yeah you and I both." Danny looked down at her and smirked. "I worry all the time."

Aimee was skeptical, he could just be making conversation or he could be pulling one over on her. "You do? What about?"

He laughed, it was a loud quick laugh that made her giggle. "Now that I won't be spilling to you. I'd imagine you enough to worry about without mine on your mind as well."

"Well played Captain Walker." They walked in silence after that. She took in the sea breeze that tousled her hair and he took in his surroundings. How similar this place was to him when he left and how different it was in that moment.

"I worry about Evelyn." He was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke. "I worry that when Rafe is called back, just as you will be when you've healed, that she's going to lean on someone else."

"Yeah, I worry about that too." Danny admitted, he had worried about many things, the baby (of course he had to think of the baby) and how the rest of the world is still fighting in a war, a war that the United States is now involved in. Staying in paradise wasn't going to be an option forever.

"I think she's a great woman, but I'd hate to see Rafe get hurt." Aimee was still entirely too clueless on the situation before the attack to really say anything else on the matter. She knew that one of the two men were hurt by clouded actions, she didn't know who was hurt more though, or who's fault it would be.

Danny remained silent after that, some thoughts raced through his head. He wouldn't be the one to hurt Rafe, not again and most certainly not like that. However he couldn't help but admit he didn't really regret anything between Evelyn and himself. He let his thoughts wander until her heard Aimee yawn.

"Someone's tired." Danny said with a smirk, the only other time he'd seen the ever composed Aimee not so composed (kind of how she was now) was when she was hunched over her desk snoring softly.

"I'm always tired." She grumbled out, tomorrow she'd blame the alcohol that was still in her system for sounding like a child. "I have work in the morning too."

"Rafe mentioned that briefly."

"Oh did he?" She didn't mask the shock in her voice, she hadn't talked to Rafe not since that one afternoon in the rubble. She had simply assumed he had moved on from the idea of playing 'big brother'.

"Came back grumbling a couple nights ago about you not getting enough sleep or down time." Danny shrugged at the memory. "He and Evelyn don't like you working so much."

Aimee let out a drawn out breath; "I know they don't like it much but it's what I came here to do. There's things to be done, patients that need help... I can't just take time off."

"Well if you're skipping sleep and meals I think you could." So he hadn't mentioned that, not originally. That day when Rafe came in to the barracks grumbling Danny had been Danny and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He remembered Rafe repeating the question. "I'll tell ya' what's wrong. That girl is going to work herself into an early grave if she don't stop."

"Who?" Danny asked, he had expected to hear Evelyn come from Rafe's lips but instead he heard Aimee and suddenly his interest was peaked. "What's the problem? She alright?"

"Oh she's dandy." Danny let the sarcastic tone slide, just this once. "She's pulled three extra shifts this week covering the other nurses. She hasn't been home in five days according to Eve, she just showers at the hospital on her meal breaks. I go and take her lunch that the girls made for her and she turns it down because a patient called out to her."

"Has she eaten otherwise?" Danny asked, of course anyone working that hard was bound to have some sort of falling out. She'd burn herself up, especially if she wasn't really taking care of herself.

"She claims she has but I doubt it." Rafe let out a huff as he sat down on his bunk. "She won't let anyone take care of her, but she's doing a shitty job of taking care of herself."

Danny was pulled away from his thoughts when Aimee tripped on one of the uneven cracks in the pavement. "Watch yourself... easy now." Danny said as he helped her regain her balance.

"I'm so sorry!" She said while she laughed, a real laugh, something that made Danny smile. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Alcohol." Danny responded quickly and chuckled once again as she nodded her head in agreeance. "We're almost there if you think you can manage."

"I think I can manage just fine." She went to pull her arm away from his, she was back to proper and formal. "Thank you Danny, I had a wonderful evening and I hope to se-"

"What are you doing?" Danny cut her off quickly, "I'm a man of my word, I'll walk you to the door we're still about two blocks away. C'mon now." He didn't grab her arm this time he grabbed her hand, of course he didn't think much of it. Aimee would deny thinking about it too.

"I'm sorry, I thought you meant manage on my own... "

Danny sent her a small smile. "I'm not mad at you, misunderstanding is all." she sent him a small smile in return.

The rest of the walk was executed in silence. Aimee had embarrassed herself twice that evening and she wasn't about to open her mouth and do it again, while Danny just enjoyed the peace. There was constant chatter in the barracks, with Aimee though he could hear himself think.

When they arrived at the nurses quarters he remained true to his word. "Thank you Danny." Aimee had said sweetly once they reached the doors. "It was very sweet of you to walk me home."

"Any time Aimee." She secretly hoped that he meant that, but she was almost positive that he didn't. "What time do you get done work?"

She thought it was an odd question, "I get done at 2000 hours... I may have to cover for Elise though."

"Don't."

"I beg your pardon?" She was confused, "Don't what?"

"Don't cover for Elise, let someone else do it."

"Well why not?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Well, Rafe and Evelyn are heading out for some nice dinner, I don't want to sit alone with the guys the whole night." She pondered for a moment, she also decided that it was all the alcohol talking.

"Well swing by the hospital tomorrow evening at eight and we'll grab dinner." He nodded and wished her a goodnight and slowly made his way back towards the side walk. She watched him go for a few seconds before she opened her door and stepped in, she was positive it was all just the alcohol.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think!? After (estimated) two years I think this chapter was pretty close and similar to the style I was writing with. Is Danny going to show up at the hospital? Is it all going to look up and up and up? No. Well... I haven't decided whether or not to have him at the hospital yet, but I found my old outline for this and I'm sticking to it! As always though, thank you to the lovely readers that put up with my delayed updates. Please leave a review or flame it, any feedback is good feedback.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Let's pretend I didn't take almost a year to update this again. I have legitimate reasoning as to why, but again I won't bore you all with that. Things are a little calmer now, so back into my attempt at a normal update range. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Pearl Harbor. Just Aimee.**

* * *

It was nearing evening when Aimee had finally managed a moment to sit and start the mountain of paperwork, while most of the patients after the attack had healed or been transferred there were still a view that stuck around. It was tough to see those men every day with no or little improvement. It was tough knowing that all she could do was change a dressing and say a prayer for the man. It was tougher on a completely empty stomach.

She had been at her desk for quite some time when she had been startled by another nurse; "Danny's here for you."

"What?" Aimee asked with a laugh, "that's ridiculous."

"Aimee, sweetheart, it's not ridiculous." Sandra said as she sat against the desk. "He's waiting downstairs for you."

Aimee would have none of it though she simply pushed her chair back and picked up some more charts; "Well I've more work to do, not to mention a shift to cover."

Sandra reached over and grabbed the charts out from her hands first; "Don't think so darling, you're going to go downstairs to that charming sweet man and allow him to escort you to a proper meal."

Aimee opened her mouth to retort but Sandra was too quick. "Then you're going home and you're going to sleep in and enjoy an actual day on the island. I'm coming in tomorrow for you."

"You really don't have to do that, the gesture is nice but I'm fine really."

It was Danny's voice that retorted; "You're not fine Aimee, you need a night to relax and a day to go along with it."

"Listen to the man, he knows what he's talking about." Sandra pushed herself off of her desk and made her way down the hall, not before she turned around and wished them both a wonderful evening with a dramatic wink. Aimee's cheeks turned pink at the obvious hint she had given them.

"You ready?"

She had brought her face up to see Danny as he held out his hand for her, nervous she took it but his squeeze of reassurance was really all she needed before she found herself led out of the hospital. "Are you sure you don't mind me being in my uniform?"

"Nah, I mean unless you want to change, but I figured a good hot meal would be best."

She would have found a proper argument in her, except she had none. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in the last two days maybe, possibly longer than that, she just needed to get all her bills sorted out and send the money required to her sister. The extra hours were a huge help, she was almost paid back to her sister, almost, but in that time Aimee could admit that she had failed in taking care of herself.

He led them to a small little diner, she couldn't remember ever being there (she couldn't remember anything about the island actually) and stated as much when they were seated and looking over their menus. Danny had jokingly said it's because she was a busy body who kept a tighter schedule than the army does for its soldiers. She found that she had no real argument; after all she was the one taking on more than she could handle.

"How are you feeling?"

Danny looked up from his menu when she had asked that particular question, their drinks had been placed in front of them and she had taken to playing with the ice in her soda. "I feel fine, thank you."

She smiled sweetly at him, "It's what I do."

It was a comfortable silence after that; Aimee was content to watch the people through the window while Danny was content to watch her. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes, pale; he figured she had to be running on caffeine because of her slight tremors. He noticed the way she watched the people outside, how she kept a serene look on her face but he could see something wasn't was missing. When the waitress came back over and their orders taken they slipped back into a silence, this one slightly more uncomfortable, if only because of the words dying to be said.

"Do you like it here?" Danny asked finally, because she clearly wasn't going to say what was on her mind. "Miss home at all?"

She smiled slightly, "I do like it, it's peaceful here. Sort of." He smiled softly at her scoffed response, he didn't mention that she hadn't mentioned home. "And you?"

"It's alright, can't wait to be back in the air. Colonel doesn't think I'll be overseas any time soon, I'll probably be placed back in at the tail end of the war."

"You'll be safe." Aimee said with an air of arrogance. "I'd rather you safe than off on some crazy flight."

"I bet you say that to all your patients." She slapped his arm lightly but let out a real laugh, one that wasn't induced with alcohol, one that he hadn't heard. "There's a laugh."

She sent him a side glance and lifted her knife: "I know how to use this."

He waved his napkin in return as a mock surrender; she only let out another laugh. It was heavier than he thought it'd be, it was full and throaty and her shoulders shook. She naturally would bring her hand up to the corner of her mouth every time she let out a laugh almost as if to catch or quiet it. He found that once you got her started it was almost impossible to stop it, not that he minded. Once that happened the conversation almost flowed naturally, until their meals arrived, then the only sound between them was silverware on plates.

Once their meal was cleared away the conversation had started again, this time more serious, more intimate in Aimee's mind; "So you're pretty close with Rafe and Evelyn aren't you?"

Aimee was taken aback by his question; "Unless it's a problem for you, in which case I apologize I didn't even think –" she was cut off when he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Why would I have a problem with it?" Danny asked again with a twinkly in his eyes that had Aimee blushing like a school girl. She couldn't afford to fall for him, not when there was a war going on around them. Not when it was incredibly frowned upon for her job as well as his.

"I don't know, I just… I don't know." She replied back perplexed.

"I was only asking, they worry about you, a lot." She looked confused so he continued. "They think you work too much, it's not healthy. Rafe was complaining about it the other day."

She looked down at her cup, tea this time while he sipped at his coffee. "I don't mean to worry them, but really I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Why do you do that?"

She looked back up, confused again, because Danny Walker was just confusing himself. "Excuse me?"

Danny took another sip from his coffee; "You get proper, very polite, whenever someone expresses worry or concern."

"I've never noticed it before."

"Just like you haven't noticed the bags under your eyes? Or how jittery you are? You're smarter than that."

Aimee felt her back straighten at his words. "I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it's my job."

"Which you can't do if you keel over because you don't take care of yourself," Danny softened his look before he continued; "you do an excellent job of taking care of everyone else."

She stared at him and swallowed thickly, her hands resting idly on the table until he grabbed her one. She didn't know what to say to that, how was she supposed to react? No one had shown such blatant care for her in a long time. Of course she knew she could rely on some of the girls in the house, Evelyn for sure, except they all had their own personal dramas happening. Just the same as relying on Rafe, if done too much she becomes dependent and lost without them. She couldn't possibly afford to put herself into that vulnerable position again, especially when losing her father had left her completely alone.

"I didn't realize any of it, I feel awful for making everyone worry."

Danny just squeezed her hand, because the look on her face was not what he wanted. All he wanted was to make her see that time off wouldn't kill her. "Don't apologize Aimee, we don't want you to feel bad, we just want you to take care."

She nodded slowly and curled her hand into his. This was new for her, she hadn't had someone come and sit in front of her, hold her hand, and tell her what was wrong. Tell her what she needed to do to stay alive to stay functioning. It sent flutters to her heart and butterflies to her stomach. "C'mon, I'll walk you home. Get a good night's sleep and relax tomorrow."

She nodded as he left money on the table and made their way out of the diner. He didn't let go of her hand the entire way home, he kept brushing into her too, she kept smiling in response. When he was standing at her door with her he was brushing hair away from her face, he let his and linger on her cheek and looked at her. He was asking permission and if Aimee had any sense at all she would back away and shake her head no, she'd apologize then go inside to her room where she'd sleep off the embarrassment. Instead she nodded slightly and nuzzled into his hand. He leaned in and captured her lips in a chaste but firm kiss. It was quick but it was lingering at the same time and as he pulled away he had brushed his hand down her cheek.

She squeezed his hand once more before she turned and made her into the door. The screen door shut but was quickly pushed open again as she leaned out. "Would you like to get together tomorrow?"

She bit her lip and it drove him to a distraction, which she must have taken as a silent rejection as she slowly started to back away. "Yes, I would love to. I'll come around early afternoon, I still want you to sleep in."

She smiled brightly at him and nodded; "I'll see you then."

When both doors shut silently he made his way back to the barracks. He was in a pleasant mood when he appeared back in his room, shared with Rafe. "Someone's in a good mood."

"What's it to you?"

Rafe just shrugged and played it off as if he wasn't interested; "I won't lecture you on her, you won't need it."

Danny pretended he didn't know what Rafe was talking about, but he did. He sat down on his bed and laid back, it was exciting to think about someone other than Evelyn, of course the baby was still an issue they needed to discuss of course. For now though he'd wait until tomorrow. That would be enough.

* * *

**A/N: So things are heating up right!? I'm kind of feeling some serious heart to heart between Aimee and Danny next chapter, I'm torn between having it result in a fluffy moment or a moment that involves the brotherly/sisterly relationship between Rafe and Aimee. Only a couple chapters until the time skip, that'll put us into the 50's where new drama will start and the conclusion will start as well. Don't worry it's not going to be too soon! Keep reading!**


End file.
